Finale
by untouchablerave
Summary: After the final show, what happens then?


Title: Finale

Fandom: Britannia High

Pairing: Jez/Ronnie

Ratings: PG.

Warnings: None.

Summery: After the final show.

The fringe of the curtain brushed the floor and the lights slowly went down. Jez could feel the tears welling up in his eyes; he didn't want to cry but tonight had been so eventful. He looked over at the little group that was gathering centre stage.

Danny had been rejected by both Claudine and Lauren – hell had officially frozen over! He didn't look that sad really, he was already eyeing up another dancer and she was giving him the eye too. He won't change – boys will be boys.

Lauren and Claudine were hugging, what a shock. Jez came to the conclusion that they had finally made up now. He was pleased Lauren didn't have M.S. and he was also pleased that Claudine had toned down the 'bitchyness' and Jez thought that strangely that was down to Danny and Lauren.

He looked over to Lola who was snuggling Stefan. 'It's a shame Stefan's not gay' Jez thought but then shook the thoughts out of his head, he was happy for Lola. She looked so happy, she looked gorgeous when she smiled and Jez could hear her laughing like she did. It made Jez smile; to think Lola didn't need his guidance anymore and she could make decisions by herself.

He smiled towards his Dad, he was glad that he had finally seen the light and could see what Jez was on about from day one. His dad gave him a beaming smile back and he was glad he was going home with him. His dad gave him a signal that he would wait in the car, presumably to let Jez say goodbye and get changed. His dad hadn't changed, not even when he accepted Jez for being gay and wanting to dance. He always found goodbye's awkward and never wanted to face up to them – hence waiting in the car.

BB came up to him and gave him a big 'manly' hug. He was going to miss BB while he was away but he was sure he'd have everyone over to his house at some point in the holidays. He didn't want to say too much to BB as he thought he might cry and he'd never let Jez live it down. Although looking at him, Jez thought BB was on the verge of tears but quickly blinked them back.

Jez and BB both rushed towards the crowd of students that was forming. Before Jez knew it he was in tears and hugging everyone, kissing everyone, and he just couldn't hold back his emotions any longer. Looking over to the wings he saw a dark figure in the shadows walking away slowly.

_ _ _

Lola was last to leave the dressing room with Stefan. Jez kissed her goodbye and gave Stefan a man hug. It wasn't weird as Stefan wasn't a mentor anymore, just a friend.

After the door closed behind them, Jez was left alone with the costumes and the make up. He had half a mind to make himself up and put on all the costumes and dance around like the gay he was. Remembering his father was waiting for him in the car, he thought not.

The door opened again, thinking it was Lola.

"Did you forget something?" he asked, not looking up

"You maybe," she laughed but it's wasn't Lola's high pitched tones, he turned to see Ronnie standing in the doorway.

"Ronnie?" he asked, wide eyed, "You're still here,"

"Yeah," tears were glistening like diamonds in her eyes

"What's up?" he asked, getting out of his chair and walking towards her

"What am I going to do without this place?" she asked, looking around, "without you guys, without you," tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm just going to go back to Grimsby and do what?"

"You said you'd go travelling with BB," Jez pointed out

"I told him I couldn't, I checked my bank account in the interval and I don't have enough to even get a flight out of here, so that's over," She explained, "It's back to Grimsby for me,"

"Why don't you come back with me?" Jez suggested, "Come and stay with me for a few days, so you don't feel so lost,"

"I don't want your pity Jez," she wiped away her tears

"No, no, not pity, as a friend, it'll be nice to have you," Jez held her arms and shook her gently.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes I'm sure," He smiled and hugged her gently, cradling her in his arms; suddenly he let go and ran his hands through his hair, "Why did you kiss me that day?"

Ronnie hung her head, "I don't know, I just had the urge to," she mumbled, "I know you're gay,"

"Well I'm starting to question it now…" Jez replied, with his hands on his hips

"Really?" Ronnie asked, wide eyed

"W-Well…" he stuttered, "There's just something about you, Ronnie, which I just get. We just click and I don't know what it is about you but I just want to talk to you and be around you for some reason. I've always been sure that I was gay right from since I can remember but there's something about you…"

"And because I kissed you –,"

"I just wanted to kiss you more, and I'm gay which is what I don't get…"

"Maybe you're bi?" She questioned

"But I don't like any other women; I look on BB's wall and see Kelly Brooke, Gemma Atkinson and Lucy Pinder, nothing…"

"So it's just me, I'm special," Ronnie smiled

"I think you are," Jez beamed back at her. He moved closer into her and ran his hands up her arms and along her jaw line. He brushed his fingers through her hair and kissed her gently and tenderly and passionately on the lips.

Suddenly Stefan burst through the door of the dressing room and looked at the pair of them, who jumped apart.

"I just came to get – Jez I thought you were gay,"

The pair just sniggered and ran out of the dressing room holding hands.


End file.
